Tiempo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu pisa tierra firme por primera vez mientras va acompañada de Sakamoto. Sakamoto x Mutsu


Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a las personas que dejaron un review en mi ultimo fanfic de estos dos *w* gracias a vosotros sigo escribiendo estas historias y me tendréis molestando por mucho tiempo ^^

Gintama no me pertenece es todo del gorila y su gran imaginación bueno dicho esto a leer~~

 **Tiempo**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sakamoto "comprara" el Chidori, esos dos días estuvieron navegando por el cielo pero ya era hora de atracar y comprar provisiones, así que aprovecharían para comprar materiales para reparar el barco y como Mutsu era la que mas sabia de eso Sakamoto le sugirió que fuera con el a comprarlos.

\- Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea - dijo Mutsu apenada

\- ¿Eh? ¿No? ¿Porque? no te va a pasar nada y si algo pasara puedo protegerte aunque tu sabes protegerte muy bien sola y creo que tu serias mas bien el peligro si te atacaran AHAHAHA - comento Sakamoto empezando a reír

\- Pero yo... - murmuro Mutsu

\- ¿Puede ser que nunca hayas pisado tierra firme? - pregunto asombrado Sakamoto

\- Padre nunca me dejo abandonar el barco, el decía que los Yatos no estaban hechos para estar en la tierra - comento tristemente Mutsu

Sakamoto se sorprendió, ¿Como podía un padre prohibirle a su hija pisar tierra firme? pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que Mutsu no lloro en ningún momento por su padre ni se mostró triste y aunque ella decidió seguirlo y volverse comerciantes juntos no parecía abrirle su corazón en ningún momento, el quería que ella se sincerara con el y que pudiera sonreír como cualquier chica de su edad, el quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero aun no era el momento así que se limito a sonreír.

\- Pues ya veras como te gustara, mientras buscamos las piezas podemos dar un paseo - dijo el sonriendo

\- Como tu digas - dijo Mutsu en el mismo tono de siempre pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera desconocida

\- Capitán estamos listos para el aterrizaje - dijo alguien de la tripulación interrumpiendo su conversación

\- Esta bien ya voy - dijo Sakamoto dirigiendose a la sala de mandos

Cuando la nave aterrizo se dividieron en dos grupos un par de personas se ofrecieron a ir en busca de provisiones alimenticias mientras que Sakamoto decidió ir con Mutsu a por las piezas de la nave, todos quedaron de acuerdo con reunirse en la nave de nuevo. Al bajar del barco Sakamoto se quedo mirando a Mutsu que miraba hacia todos lados sorprendida por todas las cosas nuevas que estaba observando. Sakamoto tomo su mano y la guió por las calles de ciudad, había un montón de tiendas de diferentes colores, personas que paseaban felices, todo tipo de olores surcaban en el aire y Mutsu se empezaba a sentir desorientada en aquella ciudad desconocida pero Sakamoto no soltó su mano en ningún momento y eso la hacia sentirse tranquila. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta habían llegado a una plaza en el centro de la ciudad, allí había una fuente, un par de bancos y un enorme árbol. Mutsu se quedo mirando todo sorprendida de la belleza de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Sakamoto mirándola con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Mutsu apretó mas su mano y el lo tomo como un si.

\- Te dije que te gustaría y si quieres podemos venir aquí mas a menu- Sakamoto no pudo acabar su frase pues Mutsu cayo al suelo de rodillas

Mutsu veía todo borroso y sus piernas le fallaron y lo unico que pudo hacer fue apretar la mano de Sakamoto mas fuerte.

\- Mutsu! ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto muy preocupado Sakamoto

\- Duele - se quejo Mutsu

\- ¿Que te duele? ¿Estas herida? - dijo Sakamoto nervioso

\- El sol me quema - dijo Mutsu intentando levantarse del suelo en vano

Sakamoto se quito la chaqueta y con ella cubrió a Mutsu intentando que el sol no le diera, despues la agarro en brazos y la llevo debajo del árbol para que este le diera sombra.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto el

\- Si, ya no me quema - dijo ella asomando los ojos por la apertura de la chaqueta

\- Esta bien - dijo suspirando aliviado el moreno - ¿Mutsu confías en mi?

\- ¿Eh? Si creo - dijo ella confundida

\- Entonces espérame aquí quieta y te aseguro que vuelvo enseguida - dijo el acariciándole la cabeza antes de salir corriendo

Mutsu se sorprendió y no se movió como el dijo, pero el tiempo pasaba muy lento y ella tenia miedo de que el hubiera preferido abandonarla por ser una carga o algo así pero en ese momento lo vio corriendo hacia ella con algo en las manos eso era... ¿Un sombrero?

\- Mutsu! - dijo llegando a su lado - perdona la tardanza es que no encontraba nada decente -

El le quito la chaqueta y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, pero le quedaba un poco grande.

\- Te queda grande lo siento no estaba seguro de cual seria tu talla - se disculpo el - podría cambiarlo y-

\- Me gusta así y además creceré por lo que me quedara mejor - dijo ella avergonzada

El sonrió y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco ella acabaría confiando en el y eso lo hacia feliz.

\- Bueno entonces si te parece ¿Buscamos las piezas? - pregunto Sakamoto tendiéndole la mano

Mutsu no estaba acostumbrada a que fueran amable con ella y normalmente no hubiera aceptado que alguien la tratara como alguien débil o como una niña pero le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad que el le daba así que cogió su mano como antes y emprendieron camino hacia la tienda de piezas. La tienda estaba en pleno centro y los atendieron rápidamente pero el dependiente les dijo que debían esperar diez minutos por la pieza pues tenían que traerla de otra sucursal.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos? - pregunto Sakamoto pero no recibió respuesta

Mutsu tuvo una idea pero no sabia si funcionaria así que tímidamente tiro un poco de la manga de Sakamoto para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono pues el la miro con una de sus típicas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón de Mutsu saltara como loco.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Yo... hay algo que quiero hacer y prometo no tardar mucho - empezó a decir Mutsu tímidamente

\- Claro no hay problema no tienes por que pedirme permiso - aclaro el sonriendo - siempre y cuando vuelvas, si no me sentire solo -

Mutsu no sabia como tomarse eso y solamente aparto la mirada y confirmo:

\- Volveré - dijo y empezó a correr

Mutsu había visto eso cuando iba andando con el pero no quería comprarlo mientras el estuviera presente y ella no estaba segura de si le gustaría pero esperaba que si , así que se acerco a la tienda y con lo poco de dinero que le quedaba despues de todo lo pasado en el Chidori lo compro, la mujer le dio el objeto en una bolsita de terciopelo y ella se alegro internamente y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la tienda de piezas.

Sakamoto sabia que ella prometió volver pero ya le habían entregado la pieza y la estaba esperando sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía un poco mas desesperado. Hasta que vio ese sombrero que tan grande le quedaba a través de las personas de la calle y una sonrisa asomo en su cara, ella vino corriendo y su respiración estaba mas agitada, probablemente estuvo corriendo todo el camino. El vio como ella le extendía una bolsita al tiempo que le decía:

\- En agradecimiento por el sombrero, es un regalo de mi parte - dijo Mutsu sonrojada

El solo podía pensar en que era hermosa y sonrojada la hacia parecer mas adorable aun, abrió la bolsa y vio que eran unas gafas de sol , el nunca había sentido que el sol le molestara pero le pareció un detalle tan encantador que no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota, bueno aun mas idiota de lo normal.

\- Gracias son hermosas, prometo llevarlas siempre conmigo, pero ¿Porque gafas ? - pregunto curioso Sakamoto

\- Las vi y pensé que te verías cool - dijo ella aun mas sonrojada

\- Gracias Mutsu, por todo - comento el moreno completamente feliz

Ambos partieron rumbo a la nave y salieron en busca de mas aventuras mas Sakamoto estaba seguro de que esperaría hasta que Mutsu creciera y pudiera decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

~~~~~ Años despues ~~~~

Era un día nublado y Sakamoto estaba buscando a Mutsu pero no la encontraba por ningún lado así que fue a mirar en la cubierta del barco y ahí la encontró mirando hacia el horizonte con una extraña expresión en su cara. Sakamoto se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, ella en vez de golpearlo se dejo abrazar, eran pocos los momentos en los que podían disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y privacidad en el barco.

\- ¿Mutsu que haces aqui? Te estuve buscando por todo el barco - dijo Sakamoto mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

\- Yo ... estaba recordando - dijo ella en voz baja pero el pudo escucharla igualmente

\- ¿El que? - pregunto curioso

\- Que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo sin gafas - dijo ella girándose entre sus brazos y quitándole las gafas

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos en esa corta distancia, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\- Así me gustas mas - dijo ella finalmente y lo beso

Cuando ambos se separaron el sonrió como siempre solía hacer.

\- Pero con gafas me veo cool y tu me las regalaste - dijo el muy seguro de si mismo

\- Pero también me gustaría que no las llevaras todo el rato puestas - se quejo Mutsu

\- Yo no las llevo todo el rato puestas ya sabes que cuando estamos en la cama yo- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue golpeado por Mutsu

\- Idiota! - dijo Mutsu completamente sonrojada y avergonzada mientras entraba en el barco

\- Si te hace feliz seré lo que tu quieras - murmuro para si mismo Sakamoto al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza donde Mutsu lo golpeo y se levanto para ir en su busca.

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado *w* Sois libres de dejar un review si así fue ~


End file.
